DE TODOS MODOS, ME CASARE CON ELLA
by MCGrandchester
Summary: Un amor que floreció como rosa en primavera, y aunque su relación no fue la mas complicada de todas, dar el siguiente paso no sera igual de sencillo si Terry se tiene que enfrentar a un "suegro" algo especial con tal de casarse con la mujer que ama. SEMANA DE ONE-SHOTS Día 4
1. Chapter 1

**"SEMANA DE ONE-SHOTS" (Mil perdones) Dia 4**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este fic fue inspirado en la canción Rude, de Magic!**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Esta vez, sera nuestro guapo ingles el que nos narrara la historia ;)**

* * *

 **DE TODOS MODOS, ME CASARÉ CON ELLA**

 _Un amor que florecio como rosa en primavera, y aunque su relacion no fue la mas complicada de todas, dar el siguiente paso no sera igual de sencillo si Terry se tiene que enfrentar a un "suegro" algo especial con tal de casarse con la mujer que ama_

* * *

Me enamoré de Candy desde el primer momento en que la vi, yo era de esas personas que no creía en el amor a primera vista, mas sin embargo, ella vino a cambiar todo mi mundo, y me hizo verlo desde una perspectiva MUUUY diferente a la que yo solía ver.

Nuestra relación fue como simples compañeros; al paso del tiempo encontramos afinidad entre nosotros y nos volvimos amigos. No nos dábamos cuenta de lo que sucedía, hasta que en un arranque de celos, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Ese día, ella quedó de verse en la biblioteca para estudiar con un compañero de clases, Anthony. Sentí una rara sensación en mi, pero de inmediatamente la hice a un lado. Me sentí tan extraño, como una ola fría y a la vez caliente por mi cuerpo. Yo había quedado de recogerla pero grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar y verlos…

 _ **Flash back**_

 _\- Bueno Anthony te veo mañana._

 _\- Claro._

 _Ella ya había comenzado su camino y al parecer no me había visto, pero yo si a ella. Justo en ese momento se escuchó el llamado de Anthony haciendo que ella se detuviera enfrente de un árbol._

 _\- Candy! – le dijo dándole alcance._

 _\- Si? – se volteó para ver que se le ofrecía mientras se recargaba en el árbol._

 _\- Bueno yo… - poco a poco se iba acercando a ella, arrinconándola. – quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo. – la invitaba sonriendo y le acomodó un rizo travieso por detrás de su oreja._

 _Estaban muy cerca, demasiado para mi gusto._

 _\- Yo… - tartamudeaba Candy. Estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ellos, y al parecer se percataron de mi presencia ._

 _\- Candy, eres muy linda y… - se iba acercando a su rostro para besarla! La iba a besar!_

 _Ene se momento supe que debía de interrumpir._

 _\- Candy – dije con una voz y un tono que ni yo mismo reconocí. Se puso nerviosa al verme. Me dirigí hacia ella y luego la tomé de la muñeca, un poco fuerte ya que al poco rato de enrojeció. Había algo dentro de mi, que trataba de salir y arrasar con todo en su camino, en especial con Anthony, pero no lo dejé, ya que si lo hacía, sabía que haría muchas cosas de las cuales me pudiera arrepentir._

 _Candy estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, y sentía que ella me debía una explicación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, de porque iba a besar a Anthony._

 _\- Vámonos – le dije tan frío y seco como jamás le había hablado a alguien. Pecas palideció al escucharme, después de entrar en el carro._

 _\- Terry yo… - trataba de argumentarse._

 _\- Si querías venir a besarte con Anthony me hubieras dicho, así yo no perdería mi tiempo aquí viéndolos pasarse las babas._

 _\- Pues para tu información fuiste TUU el que te ofreciste a venir y a traerme y si tanto te preocupa tu valioso tiempo – dijo irónica – no te lo quito más! – en eso abre la puerta del auto, ya que nunca arranque por estar enfrascado en lo que sentía y en reclamarle a Candy. – ME VOYY!_

 _Me gritó, haciéndome sentir tan frustrado y miserable, ya que ella nunca se había comportado así, siempre éramos como hermanos, a pesar de que yo estaba enamorado de ella y no lo sabía para mi mala suerte. Golpeé el volante y salí detrás de ella. Para medir 1.63, o 168 con los zapatos de plataforma que traía puestos, corría rápido, ya que me costó darle alcance. La tomé del brazo y la giré para verla._

 _En ese momento me refleje en sus esmeraldas cristalizadas y me di cuenta que algo dentro de ella se había roto, o mas bien, YO, ESTE REVERENDO IDIOTA, lo había roto._

 _\- Déjame – me pidió en un frágil susurro para zafarse de mi mano. – Terry, déjame ir- esta vez, su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar._

 _\- Candy lo siento lo siento tanto- me sentía muy mal, NUNCA la había visto llorar, por nada ni por nadir, pero en ese momento, fui yo quien provocó su llanto, fui yo EL que la lastimé. – perdóname , tuve un mal día y tuve miedo de que él – refiriéndome a Anthony- te pudiera hacer algo y que te dañara- en cierta manera era verdad, aunque sé que ese no fue mi principal motivo._

 _\- Ya me hiciste daño tu._

 _\- Perdóname Candy, sabes que no soy así, fue un no se que, prometo tratar de controlarme la próxima vez, pero por favor perdóname pecosa- le dije encunando su suave mejilla con pecas._

 _\- De acuerdo – me perdonó esbozando una linda sonrisa._

 _\- Gracias pecosa – y la abracé sintiendo un gran alivio en mi ser. Después nos dirigimos al carro._

 _La dejé en la casa de una amiga, Annie, se suponía que quien la recogería después de "ayudarle a la maestra" ese día, sería precisamente Annie, pero tuvo una urgencia y me ofrecí amablemente._

 _Aactumos con cautela, ya que su padre era de esos extremadamente celosos y aprensivos que le molestaba y le reclamaba incluso del aire que le rosaba las mejillas. No le gustaba que le hablara a las personas, y lamentablemente, su madre, la única persona que la comprendía en ese aspecto , había fallecido tres años atrás._

 _Al llegar a mi casa, me miré en el espejo y vi en mis ojos un brillo particular, un brillo que me demostraba muchas cosas que yo mismo me rehusaba a ver._

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

Definitivamente , ese brillo era, porque me había enamorado.

No se lo dije en ese instante a Candy ya que tenía miedo al rechazo y obviamente no puedes llegar de la noche a la mañana y decirle "-oye Candy. ¿Qué crees? Ayer me estaba viendo en el espejo y me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, ¡que cosas ¿no?!

Y pues por obviedad, continuamos como nada más que amigos. Debo admitir que creí que sería fácil disimular y hacer como si nada en mi hubiera cambiado, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

El tenerla a mi lado, hacia tambalear mi mundo. Me era imposible no verla a los ojos y decirle la verdad. Durante los cortos y larguísimos tres meses que decidí callar mi corazón latía desesperado por ser correspondido.

Vaya reto el que me puse! Como sea, al poco tiempo, Candy estaba un poco rara y distante, y pensé que era porque sabía mi "secreto".

Me alarme.

Ella se ponía nerviosa y evitaba mirarme a los ojos, y yo en mi ceguedad creía que estaba molesta conmigo.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Estábamos en el patio del instituto. Nunca me dirigió la palabra, y aunque yo le preguntaba si se encontraba bien y me respondía afirmativamente , la conocía tan bien como para darme cuenta que era mentira._

 _\- ¿estas bien? – la cuestione preocupado por su renuente actitud. Ella sólo asintió. - ¿segura? – insistí. Esta vez al parecer no me escuchó. -¿Hice algo malo? – parecía que Candy estaba en otro mundo o que de plano me ignoraba. – créeme que si hice algo malo no fue mi intención, de verdad, yo nunca planee hacer algo que te afectara o que te hiciera sentir mal- ella no respondía y me estaba comenzando a desesperar – Candy Respóndeme! – le coloqué una mano en el hombro para girarla y que me viera. Gracias al cielo, eso la hizo salir de su burbuja. Me miró con ojos confundidos y algo cristalizados. Y susurró mi nombre melancólicamente._

 _\- Terry…_

 _\- Candy? – le dije preocupado. Se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente._

 _\- Terry…_

 _\- Si? - volteó la mirada hacia un punto invisible en el cielo y comenzó a hablar. Hablaba tan quedamente que parecía que la Candy gritona y alegre se había esfumado para no volver jamás ._

 _\- Que harías si… tu quisieras mucho a alguien, y ese alguien también te quiere, pero no sabes como, es decir, se supone que son como hermanos pero de repente tu sientes algo aun mas complejo ._

 _\- Complejo …¿Cómo que?_

 _\- Como …no se …- se quedó pensativa un momento y luego dijo - ¿amor?_

 _\- ¿amor? – repetí, y sin saber porque una ola de celos me invadió ._

 _\- Si… amor- habló tan segura, con un tono de voz indescifrable._

 _\- No lo se- me puse rígido y algo frío con ella – depende quien sea._

 _\- Alguien cercano_

 _\- Que tanto_

 _\- Lo suficiente. – el primer nombre que pasó por mi cabeza fue Anthony._

 _\- Quien es? – por mas que quise ocultar mis celos, no pude, y al parecer se reflejaron mucho en mi voz como para que la Candy perdida, volviera y comenzará a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente ._

 _\- Es… bueno…_

 _\- Quien es- lo dije con una voz que ni yo mismo reconocí ._

 _\- Es …es que… yo…_

 _\- Candy_

 _\- Terry es que no…. No puedo decírtelo - sonaba angustiada pero a pesar de eso seguí insistiendo._

 _\- En ese caso, creo que no tiene caso seguir aquí – me molesté y me pare._

 _\- T_ erry no te vayas – me tomó de la mano y maldije por lo bajo por los choques eléctricos que su mano causó en la mía. Me detuve, pero sin voltear a verla para no hacer algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir.

\- Mande

\- Terry no te vayas- me suplicó – Terry es que… - su voz se comenzaba a quebrar y un quejido salió de sus labios. – Terry – estaba llorando, de nuevo, y por mi culpa.

\- Candy… yo – me volteé a verla.

\- Tienes razón, es mejor que no sigamos con esta plática – forzosamente esbozo una sonrisa.

\- Candy, perdón es que – jadee y Pecas se abrazaba a si misma. – Maldición! No quería hacerte sentir mal, pero cuando hablas de él, algo dentro de mi se enciende como un fuego, y me siento raro, yo… a veces no lo puedo controlar

\- De quién? – preguntó confundida

\- De quién qué?

\- A quien te referías cuando dijiste que yo hablaba de él?

\- A Anthony – respondí como lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Anthony?

 _\- Si Candy! - ¿acaso planeaba restregarme en la cara su amor por él?_

 _\- Y el que? - ¿me quería tomar el pelo?._

 _\- Si no estabas hablando de él ¿de quien?_

 _\- Yo…_

 _\- Explícame Candice! – estaba muy molesto, pero no con ella, sino conmigo por no poder comprender lo que trataba de comunicarme._

 _\- Terry…mejor dejémoslo así, como si esta plática nunca hubiere sucedido. – parecía cansada._

 _\- Lo siento yo…_

 _\- No! – me interrumpió con una linda sonrisa, pero triste – no es tu culpa, y nunca lo fue y… Bueno no se cuando todo esto cambió, fue tan rápido, algo que ni yo misma pude asimilar, estabas ti, y se supone que éramos como hermanos pero algo cambió y provocabas cosas en mi que no podía creer, y… Terry, lo siento mucho- comenzó a lagrimear, por mi culpa, de nuevo- lo arruiné todo- se cubrió el rostro con sus blancas manos – yo… - temblaba- traté de… de no sentir esto… pero me es imposible y… - la abracé._

 _\- Shhh, ya tranquila, no hay porque llorar, recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando llores. – le brindé una sonrisa que ella me correspondió_

 _. Con mis pulgares limpié su llanto. Sus manos descansaban en mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón, que latía salvajemente por ella. Y fue ahí cuando me percaté de un brillo, el mismo que aprecié en mis ojos cuando pensaba en ella, cuando me di cuenta, de que esta enamorado . Y por lo visto, ella también mi estaba. Lentamente me fui acercando a su rostro, y a sus labios, como si fueran imanes. Ella sólo cerró los ojos._

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

y la bese como solo ella me inspiraba a hacerlo, tiernamente, con cuidado a sabiendas de su inexperiencia. Y me di cuenta de lago aun mayor, yo, Terruce Grandchester, AMO A CANDY WHITE, LA AMO CON MI VIDA, y no tengo miedo a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no tengo miedo a DECIRLO, después de eso, pues pasaron muchas cosas, pero ahora...tengo temor a lo que sucederá después...

* * *

 **HOLA! Les anticipo esta parte para que entiendan un poco de como fue surgiendo la relación entre Candy y Terry, luego les daré la otra parte , donde Terry "peleara" por Candy, con ... bueno ahí ustedes deducen , déjenmelo en los reviews, y ya, veremos quien tuvo razón.**

 **Cuídense mucho!**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Bueno, después de nuestro primer beso , pasaron cosas maravillosas para ambos.

El beso se prolongó lo necesario, no tanto, para que Candy no se asustara. Ambos estábamos atónitos , ya que ni yo imaginé que ella me correspondería el beso, ni ella pensó que yo la besaría.

Me separé lo suficiente para ver sus esmeraldas brillosas a punto de romperse.

\- Terry… yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho…- y se echó a llorar mojando mi camisa con su llanto.

No comprendía porqué se disculpaba, en dado caso el culpable aquí era yo, primeramente porque fui yo quien la besé , segunda por haberla hecho llorar tanto y tercera por haberla celado de manera "innecesaria"- ok eso no, tenía razón en celarla ¿no? – digo , de todas maneras eso era algo que hasta la fecha no puedo evitar. Como sea no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía.

\- Candy… ¿por qué te disculpas? En dado caso el que debería disculparse aquí soy yo por haberte besado sin tu consentimiento.

\- Es que, yo, - suspiró con la mirada gacha- yo, … yo he visto que a veces te quedas… como suspendido en el tiempo… como… pensando en alguien… y… bueno… también sé …bueno… he escuchado que… tu… este… bueno – tartamudeaba y me puse colorado aun en contra mía por el descubrimiento de la pecosa , porque según yo, nadie notaba nada "!Demonios!" . La alenté a continuar

\- ¿Si? – le levanté con suma delicadeza el mentón, ya que hasta el momento su mirada permanecía perdida en algún punto del suelo.

\- Bueno… que tu – ahora me miraba a mi, entre dudosa si decirlo o no. – tu…estas enamorado y yo… lo siento porque te hice hacer algo que seguramente ni querías con tal de consolarme y creo que no es justo porque si tu amas a alguien no deberías estar conmigo – inconscientemente eso me dolió – si tu me amaras tanto como yo a ti, no permitiría que anduvieras besando a otras chicas que no fuera yo – dijo en un susurro tan decidido que me sorprendió.

\- Candy… - ella abrió los ojos como dos platos y susurro jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

\- ¿Lo dije en voz alta verdad? – mas que pregunta era afirmación.

\- Si. – fue retrocediendo lentamente para echarse a correr, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, la tomé del antebrazo y la jalé hacia mi. Por el impulso, ambos caímos al césped, ella sobre mí.

\- Terry… - trató de levantarse inútilmente, ya que yo la tenía aprisionada entre mis brazos. Su rostro quedaba a la altura de mi cuello y sus manos, reposaban en mi pecho .

\- Pecosa… es verdad, estoy enamorado. – le dije con un brillo malicioso en mis ojos, quería hacerla sufrir un poquito.

\- Eso ya lo se, así que déjame ir Terruce– los celos llegaron.

\- Espera, quiero hablarte de ella, para que conozcas a tu futura cuñada.

\- No te quiero escuchar. – y como pudo se tapó los oídos.

\- Candy… - estaba riéndome, cosa que al parecer la enfadó más.

\- No! Déjame! – se removía entre mis brazos tratando de huir inútilmente.

\- Te quiero hablar de ella, anda pecas, o ¿acaso estas celosa? – Bingo! Se sonrojo furiosamente ante mi comentario, y al no responder, mi ego aumentó al ver que estaba celosa, básicamente, de ella misma, aunque no lo supiera. – Eso es! Estas celosa- dije esto último en son de burla.

\- Celosa? ¿yo? Ja! Ya quisieras! Grandchester! Para TU información, NO ESTOY CELOSA, estoy preocupada porque no quiero llegar tarde a MI CITA, con ANTHONY, y como TU no me dejas ir, puede que se vaya y ya no lo vea. – hizo una cara de lamento.

\- ¡Pues me vale un carajo si llegas tarde o no, con más razón no te voy a dejar ir!– la apreté más hacia mi. Rodé de manera que ella quedó debajo de mí- es más le vas avisando que no vas a llegar y dile que no se te vuelva a acercar o no respondo Candice.

\- ¡¿Y por qué crees que debería hacerlo?! ¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer? ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar con Anthony como tu con tu noviecita esa! Además muévete de aquí, que…

\- De aquí no te mueves! No te voy a dejar acercarte a Anthony.

\- No me importa si me dejas o no! LO VOY A HACER! - puso sus manos en mi pecho para empujarme pero no logró nada. Ni modo - Terry muévete por favor – dijo con un bufido. No respondí. – Terruce muévete – se quejaba pataleando y empujándome. – TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER! MUÉVETE DE UNA VEZ O TE VOY A PATEAR LOS BAJOS! – me causaba risa verla tan enojada, pero mis celos no me permitían actuar como un verdadero caballero. Lentamente me fui acercando a su rostro nuevamente, poniéndola muy nerviosa por la cercanía. La distancia entre nosotros era casi inexistente. – Te… Terry… - tartamudeaba. El flequillo cubría mi rostro, pero podía ver entre éste sus labios rosados y tentadores. Con voz ronca le dije:

\- ¿Realmente quieres estar con Anthony?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Realmente lo prefieres a él antes que a mi? ... Me gustaría haber sido yo el que conquistara tu corazón… me gustaría ser yo él que te hiciera perder el sueño - Me miró sorprendida e incrédula a la vez – si Candy, ni creas que no me he dado cuenta de tus ojeras – le acaricié las ligeras marcas oscuras que se le habían formado las últimas semanas – Quisiera ser yo el que formara parte de tus conversaciones con tus amigas – la sorpresa no terminaba en ella – te escuche hablar de tu "gran amor" Anthony, con Annie – le reclamé resentido. – me gustaría ser tantas cosas, me gustaría… que me vieras como algo más que un amigo, que me dejaras de ver como un hermano, yo… Demonios! - estaba frustrado- ¿Por qué Candy?- una sonrisa, al parecer, de… ¿compasión?...se formó en sus labios. Era lo que menos quería despertar en ella, precisamente eso, LÁSTIMA.

\- Querido- me sorprendió el mote con el que me habló – debes escuchar primero, ¿acaso no fue por eso que me iba a ir corriendo? pero bueno, como al parecer no me entendiste a la primera, te lo voy a decir más claro – estaba sonrojada, y yo no entendía ni "m" de lo que me estaba hablando – TE AMO TERRUCE, y … al parecer siempre lo hice, pero tenía miedo, tanto como tengo ahorita, pero se que si callo, esta espinita que tengo se enterrará mas y más hasta que no me deje ni respirar, por eso, necesitaba decírtelo, para sacármela de una vez, y pues… solo eso… TE AMO… como jamás pensé hacerlo, te amo y… solo quiero saber ¿Qué sientes tu? – me miraba suplicante, JAMAS, JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES, imaginé que Candy me dijera algo así, pero me hacía tan feliz. Hacia que me hinchara de orgullo (pero del bueno (=^.^=) , ella me amaba así como yo a ella… y me había preguntado que sentía yo…

\- Yo… te amo, tanto o más de lo que tu lo haces, yo… siempre te tuve un cariño especial, pero sabía que lejos de ser un cariño de hermanos era algo más complejo, algo que hacía latir mi corazón desbocado como si no hubiera mañana, era algo que no podía comprender, algo que no podía contener, y bueno, al parecer no lo pude ocultar por mucho tiempo – dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Me encanta de que fuera así, gracias. – verla sonreír era gratificante, y más si esas sonrisas eran mías.

\- ¿Y no crees que deberías premiarme por eso?

\- Claro que si – y yo pensando que me iba a besar bien, espere a que sus labios se posaran en los míos, pero no **(~T_T~)** , me dio un miserable beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Ahora si ya me vas a dar mi beso?

\- Ya te lo di cielo – metió su mano entre mi cabello mientras me acariciaba, y me encantó la caricia , no me podía quejar, pero yo quería mi beso.

\- ¿Ese miserable besito? – y ella asintió con una risilla traviesa como si a propósito lo hiciera. – no cielo, así no se da un beso – lentamente me fui acercando a sus labios, comencé rozando los de ella contra los míos.

Sentía su respirar nervioso sobre mi mentón , besé sus labios como si de un dulce se tratara, eran mi delirio. Me concentré en su labio inferior y luego me pasé al otro, sin prisas, sólo éramos ella y yo, disfrutando nuestro momento. El beso se tornó algo más enérgico y terminé atrapando uno de sus labios entre mis dientes ligeramente para no lastimarla. Me separé y la imagen que encontré fue muy hermosa. Ella, con los párpados cerrados, sus rizos esparcidos e el césped, destellando como delicados hilos de oro con los rayos del Sol, sus mejillas sonrosadas y con esas pequitas que me volvían loco, que de ser posible contaría una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, y sus labios, esos mágicos labios que te llevaban a ver fuegos artificiales y tocar el cielo con tus propias manos. Hermosa, bella, linda… todas esas palabras se mostraban pobres a lado de lo que Candy significa para mi. Despacio, como una niña adormilada despertándose de su ensueño abrió los ojos, y me topé con sus ojos verdes. Definitivamente esta mujer me haría perder la cabeza, si no es que ya la había perdido hace mucho.

\- Eso cariño, es un beso

\- EH?

\- Eso es un beso linda, así que cuando te pida uno, ya sabes – le guiñe el ojo haciéndola reír.

\- Te quiero mucho Terry – tomó mi rostro y acarició su nariz con la mía.

\- Yo más Candy, yo más.

Me giré para quedar a un lado de ella, cuando comenzó a buscar su celular desesperada y se preocupo al ver la hora, preocupándome a mí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Voy tarde… - y un nombre apareció en mi cabeza como los letreros esos de luces neon: ANTHONY.

\- ¿A dónde? ¿A tu cita con Anthony?

\- ¿Qué? No! – y se puso a reír. – ss, sso, fe poq tt sstab cn tt nvia- dijo entre dientes.

\- ¿Quee? Candy no te entendí nada.

\- Es que eso sólo fue porque tt sstab cn tt nvia.

\- ¿Quee? Candy habla claro.

\- ¡Es que eso solo fue porque tu estabas con tu novia! – lo dijo tan rápido que muy apenas pude entender.

\- ¿Entonces no había cita? – le pregunte molesto, mas que pregunta era afirmación.

\- Bueno es que yo, fue sin querer… digo a cualquiera le pasa ¿no? Jeje… ¿estas enojado? – preguntó de la manera más tierna, que hizo que el enojo se me bajara y la tuviera que perdonar.

\- Ay Candy! – suspiré - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- puse mi mejor sonrisa .- me molesta la sola idea de que Anthony se te acerque, pero bueno tendré que vivir con eso – le dije resignado.

\- ¿Entonces ya no estas enojado?

\- No pecosa, aunque ahora que lo dices, sólo un poco, pero se me quitaría con un beso.

\- ¿Un beso?

\- Si…

\- Pues ven por tu beso – nos acercamos y nos dimos un tierno beso, capaz de llevar en él, todo lo lindo de este mundo, así era Candy, hacía poner mi mundo de cabeza.

\- Te amo linda

\- Y yo a ti, pero en serio se me hace tarde y mi papá me va a regañar.

\- Claro te ayudo.

Rápidamente nos paramos y tratamos de permanecer lo más presentables posible.

Nunca había visto al padre de Candy, pero por lo que ella me comentaba no era alguien fácil de tratar. Un día la vi con las muñecas lastimadas y una mejilla amoratada que trataba de cubrir con un poco de maquillaje de su amiga Annie, además de varios raspones en su pierna. Por más que insistí en que me dijera, no cedió y no la iba a presionar si no quería decirme ya que debía respetar su privacidad.

Pero luego, una escena similar sucedió.

 **Flashback**

 _Candy estaba muy callada , algo rarísimo en ella que habla hasta por los codos. Pero ese día no había pronunciado nada más que uno que otro monosílabo._

 _\- Candy ¿estas bien?_

 _\- …- sólo asintió sin decir palabra._

 _\- Candy no me mientas , se que no estas bien._

 _\- Yo …- volteó la mirada._

 _\- No es nada ya pasó – me dijo, aunque sus ojos gritaban lo contrario._

 _\- Candy… - en eso la campaña sonó y no pude seguir con mi interrogatorio._

 ** _Fin de flashback_**

Ese día salió temprano, pero en la salida vi como se recogía el cabello dejando al descubierto su cuello, y ahí vi unas marcas que parecían dedos morados y rojizos en él… ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

No tuve tiempo de preguntarle, pero, después contestó lo más quitada de la pena. "-Ah… eso… mi papá"- y ya no dijo más.

Me separé de ella antes de pasar por la puerta principal, para evitarle un problema a Candy. Su papá pasaría por ella si no es que ya estaba allí desesperado porque su hija no salía.

Tomé mis cosas y me fui a casa.

 *****Fin del POV's Terry / Inicio en 3era persona*****

* * *

Candy se subió al auto en la parte trasera su padre muy serio sólo arrancó, tres minutos después, un largo sermón le esperaba camino a casa.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Son las 3:05 salimos a las 3:00 , estaba haciendo cambio de libros y terminé de entregar proyectos – en cierta manera eso era verdad, sólo que había sucedido minutos antes de su encuentro con Terry.

\- Si claro! ¿Tu crees que nací ayer Candice? ¿Me quieres ver la cara de pendejo? No niña estás mal, de seguro andabas de puta con algún noviecillo tuyo ¿no?, ahí de repegones, si ya me dijeron las maestras .- decía muy seguro de si mismo.

Cada vez que el señor White hablaba con Candy siempre se inventaba cosas y decía que alguien más le notificaba de TODO lo que su hija "malcriada, buscona y buena para nada", se la pasaba haciendo en el salón.

\- Que mentiroso eres! Las maestras ni hablan contigo! Con la única que hablaban era con mi mamá, siempre te la pasas inventando historias que nada que ver!

 _ **PLAF! –**_ una cachetada bien dada le otorgó su padre cuando el carro paró en un semáforo en rojo. Llena de coraje se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

\- ¡NI TE HAGAS LA SUFRIDA QUE BIEN QUE SABES QUE ES VERDAD! ¿CREES QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA QUE TE LA PASAS PUTEANDO? ¡NADAMAS ME HACES PERDER EL TIEMPO! TANTO DINERO QUE GASTO EN TU EDUCACIÓN Y TU MALAGRADECIDA NO FUERAS! – desde que su madre había muerto ella se había echo cargo de toda la casa, como lo hacía su mamá. Ella siempre llevaba buenas calificaciones, y no había año en el que no obtuviera reconocimientos y premios por su desempeño académico. Había ganado demasiados certámenes y concursos, pero como pueden ver, ninguno satisfacía el ego de su padre. Y con lo del dinero… prácticamente su educación la pagó ella, se metió a un trabajo de medio turno para completar sus pasajes. Cuando su madre vivía, ella y Candy se apoyaban mutuamente lidiando todos los días con lo difícil que era vivir con el señor White. Juntas y con gran esfuerzo lograron que Candy consiguiera una beca completa para la mejor escuela del estado. Su padre siempre se negó a que Candy ingresara a esa escuela, porque hay que reconocer que dicha escuela costaba un ojo de la cara, y no porque no tuviera dinero para pagarla, sino más bien porque a él no le daba la gana y por demás cosas que el se inventaba en su imaginativa cabeza. – NO SIRVES PARA NADA!

\- Si no sirviera para nada no hubiera ganado tantos concursos y no tendría mi beca completa!

\- MENTIROSA ESO SÓLO FUE SUERTE!

\- Pero que..?!

\- ¡Me cai, que me vas a matar de un infarto, ojalá y tu madre estuviera viva para ver la clase de hija en la que te has convertido!

\- Exacto! Ojalá y estuviera viva para ver la clase de hija en que me he convertido! La clase de hija que sale adelante sin el apoyo de su padre! La clase de hija que es independiente! La clase de hija que… - prepotente como siempre interrumpió a Candy

\- MIRA QUE JODONA ME SALISTE! AHORA RESULTA QUE LA QUE SE PARTE LA ESPALDA ERES TU! BÁJATE DE UNA VEZ! – ya habían llegado. La bajó del antebrazo jalándola con fuerza desmedida, lastimándola. La hizo chocar con la reja del portón y luego con la puerta de la entrada. La lanzó al sofá…

\- ¡CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA! YA ME TIENES HARTO, ¡HARTO! YO NO SE COMO NO TE MORISTE TU TAMBIÉN! Y ASÍ DEJARÍA DE BATALLAR CONTIGO. – _**PLAF!**_ Otra cachetada que la dejaría recostada en el mueble. " _Ojalá_ " pensaba ella " _ojalá y yo también hubiera muerto para no tenerte que soportar más"_

Ahora sólo esperaría callada a que su padre terminara con sus locuras y luego de la golpiza, se levantaría, iría a tomar una ducha, lloraría en silencio como siempre y luego soñaría con Terruce Grandchester.

 **Hola chicas! Que tal?, como pueden ver este es uno de esos capítulos agridulces. Espero y les haya gustado la escena con Terry y Candy. Muy pronto sabremos más sobre el padre de Candy.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A**

 **-FAVORITES, FOLLOWS & REVIEWS-**

AmmiiMorrigan, DarkAngel008, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Vane W. G, brendarvazquez, gabyleyva9999, la chinita, mixie07, paolayjoaqui, sakura-sgf, Guest, Eli, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, Yagui, Tatiana Grandchester.

 **Yo se que no he contestado reviews en los otros fics, lo que pasa es que me ponía nerviosa y me ganaba la emoción, pero ahora tomé valor y pues aquí vamos…**

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te haya gustado… ¿pelear con Anthony?... Puede que lo considere. Gracias por tu review.

 **Eli** : Hola! Saludos a ti también! Te he visto en mis otros fics, y estoy muy feliz de que me acompañes en este otro, muchas gracias •﹏• Supongo que con este capi ya te habrás dado una idea de como va a estar la cosa ¿no? …aunque lo de Anthony se ve tentador.

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** Hola! Saludos.

 **YAGUI** : Me agrada que te guste la historia, muchos saludos, gracias por tu comentario.

 **paolayjoaqui** : jeje si yo también lo creo, Terry se la va a ver difícil, pero el amor siempre vence, y el señor White no va a poder nada ante nuestro Terry.

 **dianley** : hola! Tienes razón es un verdadero martirio, aunque al parecer ya se declararon sus sentimientos, ojalá y les vaya bien, de eso me voy a encargar )

 **gabyleyva9999** : Que bueno que te encanta, espero verte por aquí

 **Vane W. G** : De nada es un placer para mi poder compartir esto con ustedes y que les agrade. Muchos besos!

 **Tatiana Grandchester** : jaja lo se, yo también lo amo así de celoso _( he llegado a pensar que soy masoquista jiji_ **O_o)** te agradezco tu apoyo, espero verte también en los próximos fics que están por salir. Nos vemos!

 **Me doy por bien servida con que lean lo que publico, eso ya es mucho para mi, y aunado a que alguien se tome el tiempo de dejar un review diciendo que les gusta lo que escribo, de verdad, la que debería agradecerles sería yo, así que MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Cuídense mucho.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO COTIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA Y LENGUAJE ALTISONANTE. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRESION. LECTURA BAJO PROPIO CONOCIMIENTO.**

* * *

 _ **\- - - - - NOTA IMPORTANTE: - - - - -**_

 **Si el capitulo pasado dejaste un review, por favor** NO PASES POR ALTO **la _nota inferior de la autora_ (osea yo) ya que **CONTESTE TU REVIEW 

**:)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Ey, niña – unos dedos gordos y fríos la picoteaban en medio de su sueño – niña, oye despierta.

Cinco minutos más... – pedía una inocente Candy aun adormilada.

Levántate! Tengo hambre! Hazme de cenar! – con los parpados aun sellados reconoció el peculiar y nada agradable aroma de alcohol con cigarro y jabón de baño. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, el cual indicaba la 1:45 AM.

Son la 1:45 ¿y quieres que te haga de cenar? Es muy noche, tengo sueño, y te puede dar una congestión, y no pienso ser acusada de homicidio imprudencial, buenas noches! – así como se disponía a dormir, fue jalada hasta topar con el señor suelo.

ESTAS SORDA O QUE TE PASA IDIOTA! TENGO HAMBRE!

Pero ya es muy tarde!

¿Y LUEGO? NO POR ESO SE ME VA A QUITAR EL HAMBRE! ANDA, DEJA DE ESTAR AHÍ CON CARA DE BABOSA Y HAZME DE COMER!-

Nada delicado, su padre la tomo por el antebrazo y la llevo a tirones, pasos torpes, sino es que a rastras, hasta la susodicha cocina para que le preparara los alimentos.

Y YA SABES QUE PASA SI NO ME GUSTA, ¡¿ME OISTE?!

Lagrimeando, se puso en pie y comenzó a preparar la comida, mientras un recuerdo llego su mente.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Una sonriente niña, rubia, llamada Candy, recién terminaba su proyecto de inglés sobre "The Solar System" (El Sistema Solar), y estaba muy satisfecha con el resultado obtenido._

 _Mira mami! ¿Cómo me quedo?_

 _Ah! Muy bien – dijo con una felicidad, que en ese momento la inocencia de Candy no descubría, más que ahora reconocía, siempre había sido falsa. Con la misma rapidez en la que su rostro, siempre enojado, cambio a ser "radiante" y "comprensivo", torno su cara a una de total fastidio._

 _¿Verdad que esta bonito?_

 _Si muy bonito…_

 _Mira! Le puse brillitos a las estrellas! ¿a poco no se ve lindo?_

 _Si Candy! Ya te dije que sí! Quítate de la cocina y vea otro lado a fastidiar! Que suficiente tengo con aguatar a tu padre como para que tu vengas a arruinar mi día!_

 _Candy no le puso importancia, como cualquier niña de 10 años que siempre miraría a sus padres con una bella sonrisa y ojos de amor._

 _¿YA ESTA LA COMIDA? – Era el grito resonante de su padre proveniente de la sala de estar._

 _Ya mero! – decía la señora White desde la cocina, fastidiada de su vida en ese lugar._

 _Mira papi! – fue Candy con su padre a mostrarle su proyecto! - ¿me quedó bonito?_

 _Mmm – fue el sonido que emitió la garganta del señor White_

 _SI YA SABES CANDICE QUE TE QUEDO BIEN ¿PARA QUE JODIDOS VAS Y LE PREGUNTAS A TU PADRE? – intervino la madre desde la cocina._

 _Déjala Mary!_

 _AHORITA SI DEJALA ¿VERDAD? PERO AYER CASI LA MATAS CON TANTO GOLPE QUE LE DISTE!_

 _YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE MI INTENCION! TODO LO MAL INTERPRETAS PARA HACERME QUEDAR COMO EL MALO DE LA HISTORIA!_

 _Mary se dispuso a servir la comida y Candy ya había preparado a mesa._

 _Ya está la comida. – dijo la señora White aventando las ollas de comida que por suerte no se desquebrajaron._

 _La "familia" White se sentó en la mesa, y nadie emitía sonido alguno, ni siquiera Candy, que siempre tenía temas de conversación y que por lo mismo siempre salía regañada._

 _La comida esta horrible! – exclamo el padre disgustado con el "nada suculento" sabor de la comida que su mujer le ofrecía, y mirándola a esta despectivamente._

 _Candy, saliendo al rescate de su mami, mirando minuciosamente el platillo frente sus ojos, y al no encontrar error alguno agrego:_

 _A mí me sabe igual de deliciosa que siempre_

 _¿¡QUE!? ESTA COSA ESTA INCOMIBLE! NO SE SABE SI TIENE O NO TIENE SAL, SI LE ECHARON O NO SUFICIENTES CONDIMENTOS! O SI DE PLANO ES COMIDA INSTANTANEA O NO SE!_

 _A mi si me gusta_

 _Pendeja! Deja de estar de lambiscona con tu madre! Y no te metas en asuntos de mayores!_

 _No son asuntos de mayores, son asuntos familiares, y yo soy parte de esta familia así que también tengo derecho a opinar._

 _NO ME DEJAN NUNCA TRAGAR A GUSTO!_

 _Yo no… - apenas iba a hablar cuando su madre a interrumpió._

 _YA CALLATE! PONTE A TRAGAR ¡NADIE PIDIO TU OPINION!_

 _Las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de esa inocente pecosa que si bien sabemos no hizo nada malo._

 ** _Fin de Flashback._**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Ya está la comida? – era la pregunta amodorrada de su padre a las dos de la mañana, y bajo los efectos del alcohol, y quien sabe que otra mugre.

Ya… - suspiro exhausta.

Muy bien hija! Así se hace! – dijo con el típico acento borracho, arrastrando las palabras, "felicitando" a su "querida" hija.

La cerveza nunca escaseaba, y las latas rondaban por el suelo, como si de un campo minado se tratara.

Con tanta cerveza…Algún día de estos, te va a venir colapsando el hígado.

¿Eres medico?

No, pero…

¿entonces como estas tan segura?

Es fácil de deducir, hasta tú mismo lo sabes y…

Mmhm! Qué va! Hasta que vea el título de médico, te creeré, mientras tanto… me voy a dormir.

¿y la comida? – pregunto Candy

Ehhh…no se…tú la hiciste…tu problema, ya sabrás que hacer…Buenas noches.

Con uno en la garganta de coraje y frustración, no le quedo de otra más que guardar lo preparado y previamente rechazado, en un contenedor térmico, que pasaría directamente a la nevera.

 **2:08 AM- Tiempo que marcaba el reloj de pared.**

¿Tiempo record, eh? Esta vez tardaste menos en irte a dormir – subiendo las escaleras con pesadez, finalmente llego a su recamara, para desplomarse felizmente, cosa que no le duraría tanto, ya que el crudo recuerdo, no había acabado ahí.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _¿Por qué me regañan siempre si yo no hago nada malo?_

 _Por metiche – la acuso el señor White._

 _Si ya sabes cómo es tu papa, para que hablas, ya te he dicho que te cierres esa boca – la regaño su mama enfrente de John, su esposo, padre de Candy._

 _NO NO NO! LA NIÑA TIENE DERECHO A EXPRESARSE! – "defendió" John a su hija._

 _Y LA DEJAS POR SUPUESTO! – ataco irónica Mary, su madre_

 _YO HAGO LO QUE YO QUIERO, PENDEJA!_

 _PENDEJA TU MADRE!_

 _CON MI MADRE NO TE METAS!_

 _YO ME METO CON QUIEN YO QUIERO!_

 _¿¡Y POR ESO ANDAS DE PUTA CON CUALQUIERA NO!?_

 _¡COMO SALGO TANTO, Y COMO NO VIVO DE PINCHE ESCLAVA AQUÍ VERDAD!_

 _PUES ESO NO TE QUITA LO FACIL!_

 _Y SI LO FUERA QUE! TU NO TE CASASTE CONMIGO POR AMOR! TE CASASTE POR CONVENIENCIA! PORQUE NI PARA CAERTE MUERTO TENIAS! PORQUE YO FUI LA UNICA ESTUPIDA QUE TE HIZO CASO! LA UNICA QUE LE HIZO CASO A UN BORRACHO QUE SIEMPRE ANDUVO TRAS LAS FALDAS DE SU MADRE!_

 _¡¿Y SI YA SABES TU SITUACION PARA QUE TE QUEJAS!?_

 _PUES ME QUEJO POR LO BABOSA QUE FUI!_

 _EXACTO! QUE FUISTE! NO ME ECHES LA CULPA DE TUS DECISIONES!_

 _No pelee por favor! – suplico Candy bañada en lágrimas._

 _Tu cállate imbécil y termina de tragar!- fue la frase dedicada a la niña por parte de John, que en un impulso de coraje, estrello en rostro de Candy contra el plato que ya estaba frio._

 _Unos trozos de champiñones se colaron por sus fosas nasales, y el picante había dado justo en sus ojos._

 _AHH! Me me ar..deee! Muchoo! – el llanto de Candy incremento, y ninguno de los adultos ahí presentes buscaban la manera de hacer que su hija dejara de su sufrir._

 _VES LO QUE CAUSAS! SOLO NOS HACES DAÑO A MI HIJA Y A MI! – le reclamo Mary a su esposo._

 _DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES MI CULPA NO ES!_

 _AH NO! ¿Y DE QUIEN SI NO TUYA?_

 _YO QUE CULPA TENGO QUE LAS MUJERES SEAN UNAS VIL BASURA! LAS ODIO!_

 _PUES NOSOTRAS MAS A TI!_

 _\- ¡¿porque no eres mejor como los padres de mis amigas?! – con mirada asesina y bufando como toro se la tomó por el cabello. Rostro con rostro. Mirada con mirada._ _\- ESCUCHAME BIEN PENDEJA! EN PRIMER LUGAR NO HAY AMIGAS, SEGUNDO! LOS PADRES DE TUS AMIGAS NO SR PARTEN LA PUTA ESPALDA POR LLEVAR DINERO A LA CASA! NO HACRN TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE ESTEN CON BIEN! NO TE COMPRAN LAS MUÑECAS QUE TU TIENES! NO TE DAN DE TRAGAR! NO TE SOPORTAN, NI TE DAN NADA DE LO QUE YO TE DOY! NO TE DAN DINERO PARA LA ESCUELA! NO TE CUMPLEN LOS CAPRICHOS DE NIÑA MALCRIADA! Y MUCHO MENOS TE SOPORTAN!_ _\- ¿pero a que precio? – Candy estaba a punto de colapsar._ _\- Al que sea y punto! Vete a tu jodida habitación!_

 _Candy se encontraba en el baño enjuagándose arduamente la cara para acabar con el ardor que le recorría el rostro. Fue a su habitación y se ducho. Más tarde, llego su mama y la arropo, con un té de manzanilla en mano._

 _No debiste haber opinado – le dijo la madre con un tono medio dulce._

 _Es que… - hipeaba – yo te quería defender…_

 _No necesito a nadie que me defienda…yo puedo hacerlo sola! No te preocupes por mí, hazlo por ti! Y aprende de tu madre **…nunca…nuca… confíes en un hombre…ellos siempre te van a hacer daño…** \- Suspiro - … Descansa – culmino, y le deposito un casto beso en la coronilla a la rubia pecosa._

 _Buenas noches mami._

 _Buenas noches Candy._

 ** _Fin de flashback._**

La luz de la luna se colaba traviesa por su ventana, siendo la única testigo de su sufrimiento, y de las lágrimas rebeldes que corrían por sus mejillas.

Mañana será otro día… y no quiero que Terry me vea así…

 ** _"...nunca…nunca…confíes en un hombre…ellos siempre te van a hacer daño…"_**

Las palabras de su madre aun hacían mella en ella, y esperaba y rogaba al cielo, de que Terry, no fuera como su padre, ni como todos los hombres de los que su madre le hablaba.

"no… yo se que Terry es diferente… estoy segura que él me ama…tanto…como yo a él… y si no es así…yo hare que me ame"

Fue lo que Candy se prometió a si misma antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

 **Vaya capitulo! Mil disculpas por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, ¿mi escusa?, esta: resulta que yo ya tenía el capítulo listo para subir, solo que no lo tenía aun en mi cuenta, sino que estaba en Word… entonces cuando lo quise abrir nuevamente para subirlo a Fanfiction… no era la contraseña y después resultó que no había guardado los cambios -.-, y pues lo tuve que reescribir sin base alguna, solo rememorando lo poco que mi mente acordaba del capítulo.**

 **COSAS PENDIENTES:**

La pelea entre Terry y … alguien mas

Un capitulo completitito meloso de Candy y Terry ;)

 **Bueno eso es lo que se verá en los próximos capítulos, yo también estoy ansiosa de cumplir mis pendientes jeje…**

 **Y pues nada, aquí están mis respuestas a sus reviews:**

 **Becky7024:** lo sé! Terry es un celoso, pero vamos! Aun así lo amamos, jaja, y estoy segura de que Terry la apoyara para que Candy deje de sufrir con su padre :P

 **Eli:** En mi país también es un delito, pero lamentablemente muchas veces preferimos callar, en vez de afrontar la situación y confiar en alguien como Terry. En cuanto a los saludos, no hay de que, es todo un placer para mí verte en mis fics, eres de las más constantes y fieles, gratitud por ello :) – gracias por el cumplido y te regreso el saludo, desde México!

 **dianley** : si , por diversas razones se decide callar, y obviamente no es la mejor opción, Terry no sabe en sí, solo ve que Candy luego tiene moretones, él está ajeno a todo eso, y como se muestra en esta capitulo, ella nunca le ha confiado su situación a nadie por lo que su madre constantemente le decía. Confío en que la pecosa muy pronto se abra con nuestro Terry y él pueda hacer algo para ayudarla. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por tu review! Un saludo también para ti!

 **tete** : a mí también me alegar que ese par ya reconozca lo que sienten, el amor siempre vence! Feliz año y bendiciones atrasadas o-o

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016** : Yo también creo que al padre le Candy, le faltan no uno, ni dos, sino que de plano tornillos no tiene. Y sí, hay muchas maneras viables en las que Candy salga de ese embrollo. Solo queda esperar… ¿Qué hará Terry por su amada?

 **Bibi Grandchester** : me alegra que te haya gustado, saludos!

 **Vane W** : estuvo algo intenso, lo sé, pero… es parte de la historia. Saludos a ti también linda!

 **Stormaw** : oye! Vi que publicaste una historia… está muy interesante… Muchas felicidades! No te rindas y sigue poniendo empeño, sé que harás grandes cosas.

 **Manabanana** : como dices, este par tiene a dulzura que muchas veces hoy en día no apreciamos. Gracias por tu review.

 **Aurora** : yo también espero que Terry sea inteligente y no deje a Candy a la deriva. Saludos!

 **Guest** : como ya explique, tuve ciertas "dificultades técnicas", por lo cual me disculpo, incluso yo estaba molesta conmigo misma por el incidente, jeje, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews! nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATENCIÓN :**

 **Celebren! Capítulo SIN PAPÁ DE CANDY!**

Disfruten la lectura! 

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Se levantó sacando fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido y mágico del universo, fue tomó una ducha y se dispuso a vestirse. Sacó del ropero una polo morada, un capri blanco y unas vans lilas. Trenzó su cabello en espiga, aplicó lápiz café en el párpado inferior y rímel en sus abundantes y largas pestañas. Tomó su portafolio y bajó a la cocina.

Fue a la nevera y de ahí sacó los respectivos ingredientes para preparar su desayuno y el de su padre.

Sabía a la perfección que John no se despertaría sino hasta pasado el mediodía, por lo cual desayunó su porción y el resto lo dejó en los sartenes tapados para evitar que una mosca se colara por ahí.

Cerró el portón de su casa y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses. En el camino un auto rojo se movía a la par de ella. Un poco alerta y temerosa, apresuró el paso, viendo que de igual forma el auto lo hacía. Agradecía traer sus vans en ese momento , en vez de sus preciadas plataformas, y comenzó a correr.

El auto acelero.

\- Eyy! Espera!

Gritaron desde el interior del vehículo, mas Candy no volteo , ni mucho menos tenía intención de hacerlo.

\- Ey!

el auto aceleró hasta posicionarse frente a ella.

\- Candy!

Del susto, la chica se desmayó, quedando a merced de aquel tipo que descendía del automóvil rojo.

.

Solo sentía como la zarandeaban, y como era tomada en brazos , intentando ser despertada.

\- Candy… Candy…Despierta… Candy …

\- EH?

\- ¿Candy estas bien?- preguntó preocupado.- te llevaré al auto.

.

El chico de cabellos rubios manejaba dirigiendo su mirada constantemente hacia la chica que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, esperando saliera pronto de su desvanecimiento .

 _"¿Tan feo estoy como para hacerla desmayar?"_

Adormilada como si recién saliera de su quinto sueño, abría sus ojos sin entender en donde se encontraba. Miro hacia un lado y grande fue su sorpresa al divisar a aquel chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

\- ¿Anthony? ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto un tanto desorientada.

\- Te vi caminando por la acera cuando comenzaste a apresurar el paso, luego comenzaste a correr, acelere y te desmayaste… siento haber provocado esto… yo…

\- No no te preocupes, nada grave en realidad.

\- Bueno, te creeré solo si me acompañas por algo de desayunar antes de ir a la uni ¿vale? – condicionó galante.

\- Gracias pero ya desayune – contesto un poco apenada.

\- Pero no creo que un café y unas galletas, o tal vez un helado esté de mas ¿o si? – pregunto con una cara de cachorrito imposible de resistir.

\- Mmm… pero… - seguía dudosa.

\- Vamos Candy, no me vas a rechazar la invitación ¿verdad? Yo que te salve de quedar desmayada a merced de quien sabe que psicópata, me desairas, me rompes el corazón, me… - puso su cara melodramático.

\- Tu hiciste que me desmayara… - le recordó.

\- Tu dijiste que no me preocupara me disculpé, pero quise recompensártelo con algo asi chiquito – hizo la seña con su mano, achicando la vista - Entonces ¿Qué dices?

\- Llegaremos tarde y…

\- Anda Candy… si llegas tarde te debo otra salida.

\- Un lamborghini.

\- ¿un lamborghini?

\- Si, quiero un lamborghini – pidió a modo de broma - ya me quisiera ver en uno – comentó divertida.

\- Lo que sea con tal de que aceptes.

\- De acuerdo , pero mejor pides para llevar, no me quiero demorar mucho.

\- Como gustes.

Ingresaron al café y ambos ordenaron, Anthony desayuno completo y Candy un te chai vainilla. Una chica que paso a lado de ellos junto con otra los identificó.

\- Oyee ¿esa es Candy?

\- Si… y ese es Anthony!

\- ¿Qué pasará si tomamos una foto? – sacó su móvil y capturó la imagen de la pecosa sonriéndole al rubio y viceversa.

.

\- Vamos

\- Si

Juntos salieron del café y abordaron el auto.

\- ¿ves? No tardamos casi nada.

\- Tuvimos suerte que no hubiera tanta fila.

\- Bueno eso si.

Arrancó el auto, y en un semáforo en rojo Anthony recordó que tenía unos ensayos importantes que presentar ese día, por lo cual abrió la guantera .

\- Necesito sacar unos documentos.

En eso el celular de Candy resbaló de su mochila. Al estar el chico con el rostro hacia la guantera, la rubia se agachó para recoger el teléfono. Justo en ese momento, el ojiazul giró su faz quedando sus bocas a escasos milímetros de distancia. Ambos estaban nerviosos. La pecosa se encontraba en modo alerta, sabiendo que eso no iba nada bien.

\- Can… Candy… - susurró embelesado contra la nariz de la chica– yo…

Poco a poco se iba acercando mas y más, esperando la rubia no se moviese.

\- Anthony esto no…

\- Candy… - **PIIIIIIIIII!**

Para fortuna de la ojiverde, un auto pitó sacudiendo las neuronas de ambos, provocando que una agradeciera al cielo por tan bendita interrupción, mientras que el otro maldecía por haber estado a nada de besarla, y lastimosamente no haberlo hecho.

El chico se incorporó y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, piso el acelerador para seguir su camino rumbo al instituto, en un incómodo silencio para ambos.

 _"Sabia que no debía aceptar_ " – se regañó mentalmente Candy.

Arribaron la uni, y Anthony, a pesar de la penosa situación que se había suscitado en el auto, no se separó de Candy ni un momento, simplemente… no pensaba desistir.

La llevó hasta la puerta del salón, y todos los miraban insistentes.

\- ¿Tan mal me veo hoy? – susurró irónica la chica.

\- En mi opinión te ves muy linda, pero más baja – le guiñó el ojo, poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza.

\- Son las vans – dijo meneando de manera tierna su pie.

\- Eres muy tierna – adulo con una sonrisa.

\- Obvio – aceptó meneando la cabeza, mas incómoda.

\- Hm… - miró la hora - … tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos, gracias por acompañarme – le beso la mejilla – espero se vuelva a repetir…

Se despidió, y justo cuando se disponía a retirarse..

\- ¿Qué es lo que se va a volver a repetir? – cuestionó una molesta y celosa voz

\- Adios Candy – se fue Anthony ignorando a aquella presencia.

Una vez retirado el rubio, Terry miraba expectante a la chica que tenía frente suyo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se va a volver a repetir, Candy? – enfatizó su nombre.

\- Nada importante. – dijo un poco nerviosa.

\- Ven – dijo tomándole la mano y llevándola por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la parte mas apartada del instituto, donde ningún alma, a excepción de ellos, vagaba por ahí.

\- Terry… a donde vamos… tenemos clase…

\- La tenemos dentro de una hora, no te preocupes – dijo molesto.

\- Terry…

El chico detuvo el paso provocando que la rubia chocara con el justo cuando él dio la vuelta. La sostuvo por la cintura y la pegó a el, la cara de Candy reposaba en el pecho del chico y sus manos en sus hombros. Temblaba de la emoción y si se puede decir de incluso con algo de temor.

\- Terry… - ninguna palabra salía de su boca - Terry yo…

Sin mas ni menos la besó, la besó de manera desesperada para asegurarse que Candy, SU Candy, era de él, y de nadie más, era de Terruce Grandchester, y no de ese rubio desabrido, era suya, solamente suya. Su mano estaba en la nuca de la ojiverde, y un suspiró salió suelto de su garganta. Su otra palma en su cintura, sus cuerpos juntos, y el de ella ligeramente separado del suelo, mas su mente, hacia mucho que ya residía en la luna y observaba las estrellas cada vez que estaba en compañía de aquel chico de cabellos negros con una extraña combinación de destellos castaños.

 **\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?** – le susurró contra sus labios.

.

.

Llegué feliz a la escuela, extrañamente feliz, con esa sensación que te provoca el pensar a la persona que amas, a la persona que amo. Si bien no le había pedido que fuera mi novia oficialmente, sabía que éramos mucho, pero MUCHO mas que amigos. La mayoría pensaría que novios ya somos, y tomarían por absurdo el hecho de que se lo pida formalmente, mas a mí, Terruce Grandchester, me gusta hacer las cosas "a la antigua", con la plena seguridad de que de esta forma, no habrá cabos sueltos entre Candy y yo, y disiparía dudas que posteriormente, podrían causar conflictos entre nosotros.

Tomé los libros de mis respectivas materias, y caminé la distancia que faltaba para llegar al aula. Candy siempre llega puntual, así que todo iba norma. Pasó un minuto, luego otro, luego otros más, y ella no llegaba. Me comencé a preocupar.

¿Qué tal si algo malo le había ocurrido?

 _"¡Vamos Grandchester! ¡Deja de atormentarte! Ella esta bien, eres un paranoico"_ me rete mentalmente.

Fuera lo que sea, imploraba al cielo de que ella llegara. Las ansias, la emoción, los nervios, aunado a un poco de preocupación y temor me carcomian.

¿Y si me decía que no? ¿Y si lo de ayer solamente fue mera coincidencia? ¿Y si solamente fue una oleada de hormonas la que la llevo a hacer eso?

No… no era eso… yo lo sabía. Candy no era capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de otros. Tenía que tranquilizarme y dejar de hacer especulaciones que no me traerían nada, NADA bueno.

Salí del salón a recorrer los pasillos para serenarme. Regresé a los pocos minutos, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a MI pecosa, con el puñetas de Anthony ahí, MUY juntos, DEMASIADO!, no lo soportaba, simplemente no cabía dentro de mi cabeza el que ella estuviera con él!

Pero esto no iba a quedarse así.

Haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol, para que todos mis sentimientos negativos no salieran a flote, con la mirada (admito) algo dura, me acerque escuchar al idiota de Brower comentar:

\- …gracias por acerca acompañarme.

Y después… le besó la mejilla… LE BESÓ LA MEJILLA! ¡¿PUEDEN TAN SIQUIERA CREERLO?!, SE HABÍA ATREVIDO A BESAR LA MEJILLA DE **MII** CHICA! De **MIII** Candy!

\- …espero y se vuelva a repetir.

 **¿repetir?** ¡¿Pero que demonios era lo que se iba a volver a repetir?!

\- ¿Qué es lo que se va a volver a repetir?- dije molesto, enojado… celoso.

Él, sólo me miró de reojo, y me ignoró despidiéndose de Candy. Y ella… ella seguía ahí, sin decirme nada, pero podía sentir su nerviosismo latente por mi presencia, y quizás… hasta un poco de miedo. La última reacción fue la que me hizo sentir raro, y mas que eso, me hizo sentir mal. Lo último que yo quería despertar en Candy era precisamente eso… MIEDO.

Una vez fuera de mi vista Anthony, tomé a mi pecosa por la muñeca y la llevé a la zona más apartada de todo el instituto que conocía. Ella sólo pronunciaba mi nombre en un suave susurro, en una suave súplica.

\- Terry…

No me detuve.

\- Terry yo…

Finalmente corté el paso provocando ella chocará conmigo. Sus párpados juntos esperando la caída y el golpe del suelo que nunca llegó. La sostuve por la cintura para que no cayera. Su cuerpo temblaba. La vi nuevamente, tan linda, tan vulnerable, tan tierna, tan ella. Tan Candy. No me contuve más, y la besé.

Cada beso era único, nuevo y diferente, por mas cursi que se escuche, es la mera verdad.

Asi de pronto le solté.

\- **¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Lágrimas de emoción surcaron en sus mejillas, coloradas por el beso, a lo que ella felizmente me dio el sí.

\- Claro que si.

Sonreí, olvidando lo pasado.

\- Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad? – le declare.

\- Por supuesto, yo también te amo, nunca lo olvides.

\- No lo haré – le prometí. Nos miramos unos instantes transmitiendo con nuestros ojos el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

\- No… tu… ¿no estas molesto? – preguntó titubeante. Cerré los ojos y suspire. ¿Cómo era posible que yo me molestara con esa creatura angelical? ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Es verdad, ardía en celos cada vez que la veía cerca de alguien más que no fuera yo, sabía que Candy era libre de hablar con quien quisiera, pero me molestaba que otros trataran de aprovechar las situaciones junto a ella para salirse con la suya.

\- No te voy a negar que si me molestó verte junto a Anthony, y tampoco voy a ocultarte que me moría de celos de solo imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado antes de llegar aquí. Pero también, se que debo de confiar en ti, y pues, lo hago, **te amo** así que sólo me queda esperar a que tu me cuentes lo pasó, sin forzarte a nada, que nazca de tu corazón linda. – le acune la mejilla, y ella sonrió y cerró los ojos al percibir la caricia, mientras una gota de agua salada y rebelde, resbalaba hasta llegar a mi mano.

\- Gracias Terry… no sabes cuan agradecida estoy de que estés a mi lado. Te contaré… pero ya es hora de ir a clases.

\- Claro.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz de lo que había entre Candy y yo, y estaba seguro que no me importaba enfrentarme a todo, con tal de tenerla a mi lado.

¿Por qué?

 **Porque la amo.**

Y ella… me ama a mi.

* * *

 **Hola! Este capítulo es más Candy-Terry. Prometo y aseguro uno aún más meloso, este es como una introducción al porque de lo que sucederá mas adelante. Fue un poco leve y tierno (según mi opinión) mas adelante vendrán cosas más… fuertes, con mas de todo.**

*Estoy en **laaaaargos** y **difiiiiiciles** exámenes finales, así es un poco complicado enfocarme en dos cosas a la vez, por lo cual pido comprensión. *

 **Las invito a leer también el fanfic de mi muy querida amiga** _Catherine Cipher_ : " Tomar a mi prometida" **. Aquí entre nos y en mi opinión, ella escribe mejor que yo, aunque pues… aquí su servidora… hace su luchita. **

**Las quiero demasiado y me alegra el recibimiento que le han dado a este fic y a los demás.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


End file.
